You Can't Always Speed Through
by Crimson the fox
Summary: Sonic thinks about one crazy week from a month ago when he got back from a two-month trip. Who knew living with Amy could be so ... entertaining? SonAmy. 1st person, Sonic's POV. Rated T for language and sexual themes. No, not a lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Reflecting

Well hello all you _Crazy_ SonAmy People. I'm back after a looooooooooooooooooooooong break from writing. for my return to I wanted it to be big so I decided to try and write my very first multi-chapter fic! Isn't it Exciting? well here's the first chapter, hope you all like it I worked damn hard on it so you better! XD enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character/series/title referenced in this story, if I did it would work out like this story!

* * *

You can't always speed through things in life. Try to take things slow every once in a while, you miss a lot when you're just speedin' along like that. Sorry, this Probably isn't making any sense to you allow me to explain. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I've finally learned to slow things down, believe it or not. It's kinda a long, funny story now that I think about it.

Ya see, about a month ago I was fighting Egghead to stop him from taking over the universe, y'know the usual. While is was fighting one of his robots, I got …err, distracted by someone in the crowd. Yeah, that happens sometimes, but usually I don't get hurt like I did. While I was distracted Eggbutt knocked me on my ass, really hard too, and while I was falling I hit my ankle on something. When I landed I tried getting back up, but my ankle hurt too bad for me to do anything.

I was lucky that Tails and Knuckles were could handle the bot on their own. After they took care of Egghead's robot, they got me to the nearest hospital. I got out an hour later, 'course it's because I ran out without permission, but still I was out. I needed somewhere to stay while my ankle healed, so I quick-hobbled (that's what I call it anyway) to Tails' house. It took me twelve minutes, so you could imagine I wasn't exactly in a good mood, especially since it took me so long to get here and I couldn't run without hurting my ankle.

I walked into his house and started calling for him. I didn't get a direct answer, just a loud thud and someone calling out "shit!" a few minutes later, Tails came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh, you escaped, how lovely." he said, blatantly irritated.

"Jeez bro, and here I thought you'd be glad to see me out so fast." I said equally irritated.

"Glad, yes. To see you? Not so much."

"What's your deal Tails?"

"well, uh, ya see I was kinda in the middle of something important."

"What could be so important-"

That's when I caught a glimpse of what was so "important". Up the stairs and out from behind a corner were a pair of chocolate brown eyes, looking a little frustrated, looking down on me and Tails before disappearing behind the corner again.

"Oh-ho-ho, I see now, you brought someone over."

Tails' face turned bright red. "wh-what're you talking about? It's only me and you in here!"

I waggled my finger in disagreement.

"Okay Cream, you can come out now, I know you're up there," I shouted to the polite little rabbit upstairs. She poled her head out from around the corner again before stepping all the way out from behind the wall. She hadn't changed a bit from when she was a little girl, I mean yeah she was taller and, err, bigger, but she still dressed the same way from when she was a kid; small cutesy dresses and frilly ribbons. She even kept her polite and innocent personality, she even still called people Mister, Miss, or Misses.

"Hello Mr. Sonic, it's nice to see you again. Tails and I were just, uh, studying when you-"

"Save it, I know what you two were _really_ doing." I said with a mischievous smirk.

Her cheeks turned red as she scooted in next to Tails, which turned his whole face red. I bursted out laughing they were so cute! … did I just say cute? Well, whatever, that's what they were, and seeing them like that made me laugh, almost till it hurt, before Tails started to yell at me.

"Ah, shut up! So why'd you come here anyway?"

"I need a place to stay and rest while my foot heals."

His expression went from irritated to apologetic.

"Sorry bro, but I'm not gonna be here for a few weeks. I'm going on a trip with Cream and Ms. Vanilla."

I gave him a 'no sweat' look and said "That's fine, I'll just stay with Knuc-"

"Trust me bro, you don't wanna stay with Knuckles this week. Don't ask why just trust me."

"Why don't I wanna stay with Knuckles this week?"

"I told you not to ask! Ugh, let's just say Rouge is there and … you know a girl's time of the month?"

"You mean their per-"

"Yes that, well rouge is going through hers, and when she does she gets really … hungry if you catch my drift."

"Hungry? I don't see-"

"HUNGRY! You know, she likes to have things … inside her?"

"huh? … OH! I get it now. Yeahhh, not going to Angel Island then. Can't I just stay here while you're gone? You know like a house sitter?"

"Hell NO! There's no way I'd leave you alone in my house without the freedom to run! You'll tear my house down to it's foundation out of sheer boredom!"

Cream decided to pipe in for me.

"I don't know Tails, maybe you should let him stay here, how bad could it be?"

"Cream, honey, trust me it could be bad. One time I left to get me and him something to eat while he was sick and when I got back everything was totaled."

"Hey not everything, remember your chairs are still … hey where are those two chairs that used to be in the corner?"

"Those were not chairs, those were a love seat that you tore apart!"

"Aw, you mean that cute little green one where we had our first kiss?"

"Yeah, and my old couch too!"

"Well that's not so bad dude, it needed to get thrown out."

"What?"

"He's right Dear, it was old and dingy, it needed to be replaced."

"Not you too Cream! I thought you loved me!"  
"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't think that couch you loved so much needed to get thrown out."

We all had a good laugh after that.

"Alright, so I can't stay here or at Knuckles' place, then where can I stay?"

Tails thought about it for a sec. Then he got a really sly smirk on his face. He turned to Cream, still having that look on his face. She seemed a little confused at first but I guess she must've got it 'cause she made a gasp, clasped her hands together and got a big smile across her face. They turned to me with the same expressions they gave each other. That's when I realized who they had in mind.

"Oh no, I'm not staying with her, noooo way!"

"C'mon Sonic it's not like you have much of a choice."

"You can't make me stay with her, not gonna happen, not a chance."

"Please Mr. Sonic? It would mean the world to her if you stayed with her."

"I said, no way, I'm not doing it!"

"Pretty ,pretty, PLEASE Mr. Sonic?"

"Yeah, pretty, pretty, please?"

I looked at the young couple, their begging hands, and their puppy dog eyes, and knew there wasn't anyway I was gonna win this. I crossed my arms, pouted and just grumbled my agreement. They started to giggle and cheer in triumph. After all the teasing and laughing was over, Cream went to call Amy and tell her I was coming over. When she was outta earshot, I turned to my little bro.

"So, you and Cream, way to go buddy, didn't know you had it in ya."

"Heh-heh, yeah me neither, you should've been there when I asked her out, I was so nervous my sweat was sweating."

"Dude, I can only imagine. So c'mon, spill, how'd it happen?"

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"Dude, I got nothin' but time for the next week, now start spillin'."

"Well, ya see-"

"Okay, I just got off the phone with Amy, she should be ready by the time you two get there."  
I hobbled out of the house, part to get in the plane, part to try and escape the horrors of miss Amy Rose! It's not that I don't like her at all, I do like her as a friend, it's just that she doesn't get that I don't like her the same way she likes me. Plus Amy is extremely aggressive, she'll charge right at me to try and hug me and when she actually gets me it HURTS! Have you ever been tackled by an approximately 185 lbs. little girl? Didn't think so, so you see what I'm getting at by running away from her.

Unfortunately tails was right behind me as I left the house so I didn't have time to think of an escape plan. I just leaned onto the Tornado 2, pouting like a two-year-old who didn't get that new toy he wanted so badly. Tails was standing by the porch, like he was waiting for someone. I was about to call out for him, when Cream walked out of the house. (I have to admit I forgot she was there with us.) She ran up to Tails' side and tugged on his hand to pull him in for a kiss. I chuckled under my breath and decided to get back at him for making me stay at Amy's place.

"Hey Tails, let's go! You'll have plenty of time to make-out with your girlfriend later!"

Both of their faces turned a 'burning-fire" red color, I'm guessing that's 'cause that was exactly what they had planned to waste their time on during the trip. Tails started to rush to the plane, forgetting his good-bye kiss from cream. She caught him though, and such a funny sight it was. Cream ran up behind him, jumped on his back and kissed his cheek then bounded back into the house. I thought to myself 'Ah, to be young and in love, well at least I qualify for one of those things.' as tails ran up to the plane. Tails hopped in the plane, flipped a few switches and started her up as I got in.

"so Tails, you gonna finish that story?"

"oh, right well to summarize everything, I needed someone to hang out with while you were gone, and since Cream was the only other person I saw regularly before, what with school and everything, you went on your trip, so we started hanging out. Eventually I developed a small crush, but I didn't want to change anything between me and her so I just ignored it and tried keep everything the same, emphasis on 'tried'! after that failed one thing led to another,' He started to blush, even though he was looking away form me I could tell he was. "and then we told each other how we felt in a not-so-average way. Now I'm dating her and couldn't be happier. That's about everything."

"Not everything, little buddy." I teased.

"Sonic, that's between Cream and I, don't try to pry into our personal affairs."

I chuckled and the trip was pretty quiet after that after that. To be 100% honest, I was feeling a little bit lonely after hearing that story, short as it was. It seemed everyone of my friends had someone of their own, coincidentally with my other female friends. Tails and Cream are together and lovin' it, Silver and Blaze are engaged to get married. (it was actually so bad they started to refer to them selves together as 'Silvaze') Knuckles and rouge were probably banging each other right now … _eww_, bad images of those two that you can't un-see right there. As for Shadow … okay, no way he's got anyone, that gun-crazy, trigger-happy, emo bitchhog would sooner marry his rocket launcher than feel anything besides the emotion of being emo for another living creature. All joking aside, it seemed like everyone of my friends had someone to themselves.

At the time I thought nothing of it, figuring that someone else would just restrict my freedom and slow me down. Looking back, I knew that deep down I wanted to be tied to something. It'd be a nice change of pace, to feel cared for, I guess. But you know me, too free-willed to admit that being tied down could be a good thing. Y'know I should kick myself for thinking like that.

Anyway, after a few minutes of flying, Tails got us to Amy's house and started to land the plane. I tried to think of a way out of this, even if it meant going back to the hospital. It was too late, when Tails landed the plane, Amy was right there to 'greet' me.

"SONNNIIIIIIICCC!

A-yup, she tackled me, and like I said it HURT! It's not even the tackle that's so bad, it's the bone-wrenching, back-breaking, lung-smashing, paralyzing hugs that she gives! Unfortunately this hug happened to be _extra_ tough since she hadn't seen me in two months.

"Oh, sonic, I missed you _so_ much! You should really call me when you go on trips like that!"

"Nice … to see … you too … Amy … now … can you … let go … your … crushing … my … LUNGS!"

"nu-uh, you're staying in my arms, where you can't get away from me! "

"Seriously … Amy … can't … BREATHE!"

And that's all I remember before I got in Amy's house. Although I do recall hearing Tails giggling his ass off and Amy shouting "I'm sorry" over and over again before I blacked out. Next thing I knew I woke up in Amy's house, don't know how or when I got there, nor did I care. All I cared about was that I was in Amy's house, her home turf, the lion's den, and I'm the prey. She must have heard me 'cause the next thing I knew, she spoke up right behind me.

"Good, your awake!"

"AH, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

"Sonic, calm down! Jeez that must've been some nightmare."

"Yeah, the worst kind, the kind you can't wake up from." I half grumbled, half whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Only joking Amy, only joking."

'to think, after all these years she still has that temper' I thought.

"No, I mean I really didn't hear you."

"Oh, then never mind, just forget I said anything."

"Hm-hm, okay done! Sorry again for crushing you like that, I really didn't mean to. It's just that … well you know." **(A/N: the sound 'Hm-hm' is a giggle with a closed mouth)**

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

She cringed at that. Hell, I cringed at that, it came out wrong, it was supposed to be understanding, not snarky like that was. I didn't _like_-like her (yeah I know, a little bit of childish terminology.) but I didn't _hate _ her either, so making her upset wasn't the best thing I could do for either of us. I needed to break the tension between us, so I decided to do the unthinkable.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean it like that, it's just … I'm sorry."

I apologized for hurting Amy; like I said, un-freaking-believable.

" 'ts okay, I'm sure you get tired of me saying it anyway."

I looked up to say something more, but she already left. My guess was to the kitchen 'cause I heard water running. I headed to the kitchen and what I found there confused me; a girl I've never met before … or so I thought. It took me a minute to realize that the person I was looking at, was Amy. I hadn't gotten a good look at her since I got here, so seeing her in the light was a bit of a surprise for me. She grew her quills out so the went past her shoulders and they were styled in a wavy fashion that reminded me of waves on a beach. She changed her clothes too, she got rid of her red dress and boots fro a small red skirt with white stripes down the side, a small plain red tee, and a denim jacket. She got taller too and bigger, like Cream but even better! I mean if she were a comic book super hero she'd have two D's on her chest! (Hey I'm a guy, it's not my fault if my hormones get the better of me.)

She must've caught me starin' 'cause she covered her chest with a cookie sheet. I looked up at her, she was looking away from me blushing. I felt my cheeks heat up and I dashed back to the couch as best I could. I felt my cheeks heat up and I dashed back to the couch as best I could. I covered up my head, expecting a flurry of hammer strikes to start hitting me any second. I heard Amy walk into the living room and plop on the couch.

"So sonic, do you like-"

"Nope, nu-uh, not at all! Not that they don't look good on you, but, well, uh-"

"-Spaghetti?" she held a plate to my face.

"Oh, uh, yeah it's okay."

"Good, I was worried you didn't like spaghetti for a sec."

She set the plate in front of me.

"There ya go! Fresh from the colander! Though, you might wanna wait a bit for the side dish, garlic buns~"

"Garlic … buns? Wuzzat?"

As if to answer my question, the oven timer sounded and Amy got up to turn it off.

"C'mon I'll show ya!"

When we got to the kitchen, she went over to a drawer near the oven, pulled out a pair of oven mitts, turned the oven off, and pulled from the oven a cookie sheet that had a few hamburger buns, they were yellowish with tiny bits of green stuff in them.

"What's up with the buns? They old or something'"

"hee-hee, no I just put some garlic salt and garlic butter on them before cooking them. It's a great way to use left over hamburger buns and left over spaghetti. It's something my mom taught me way back when."

Now she was starting to cry. Ya see, a few years ag, Amy lost her mother in an accident. It was really traumatizing for all of us, including me. She was like a mom to all of us, meaning me, Tails, Amy, and pretty much all of our friends, but it was hardest on Amy and her brother. For Amy's brother, it was devastating because he lost his mother, as for Amy it was much worse. Her mother was her role model, she looked up to her and wanted so badly to be like her, you can only imagine the hell Amy must've been through.

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to console her. She turned to me, her eyes glazed with tears. I gave her a smile, grabbed her by the wrist.

"C'mon let's go eat, I need something other than hospital food in my stomach." I said trying to distract her.

She smiled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how hungry you are after having nothing real to eat all day, hm-hm."

"Y'know, it's kinda cute when you smile."

'Oh crap did I really just say that?' I thought.

"What did you just say Sonic?"

"N-nothin' Amy, nothin' at all, heh, heh-heh." I laughed nervously.

"Nu-uh, you said something, something about me being cute and smiling."

"N-n-no, really, I didn't say anything Amy, promise!"

"You sure Sonic? I could've sworn you said something."

"Nope! Not a thing! Now C'mon let's eat! I'm starved."

We headed back to the living room to eat. For some reason I couldn't work my fork, the damn thing wouldn't move up to my mouth. Amy started laughing at me, nut it wasn't funny, I was having a real dilemma! I put my fork down and realized that my hand were shaking, bad, and my face was all warm. I want into the bathroom, splashed my face with cold water a few times then went back into the living room.

I sat back down and was about to chow-down on my spaghetti, when I realized my spaghetti was gone and in its place was a bun.

"Amy, what happened to my spaghetti?"

"It's in the bun, silly! That's why I made the garlic buns, for spaghetti burgers! Go on, try it, tell me how it tastes."

I took a bite of it and I have to admit, it was pretty damn good. I didn't even need to tell her it was good, I was scarfin' those things down like they were goin' outta style!

"Tee-hee, I guess you really like them, huh?"

"Can't talk, must eat more."

After I had eaten all the spaghetti and buns, almost threw-up, and took my pain killers, I _needed_ some TV. I started to look around for the remote, couldn't find it, not with out getting up at least. I asked Amy where the remote was. Without answering me she leaned over me, reached to the table beside me, and started looking for the remote. My face started to burn again, because the way she was positioned over me her, uh … her … well, you know, _those_, were dangling right in front of me, in all their glory. (like I said, I'm a guy, hormones almost beat regular thought, almost.) Luckily I was able to control my self enough to sit on my hands before they tried anything.

After a few painful minutes Amy got back up and turned on the TV. While she did that, I want into the bathroom, filled her sink up with water, and gave my head a nice cold dip. I came back out, my quills dripping wet.. Amy looked up at me and started laughing at me.

"Sonic, why is your head all wet?"

"Reasons, Amy, just reasons."

"What reasons?"

"_my_ reasons, Amy, just leave it at that okay?" I said with a blush.

"Aw c'mon, pwease sonic? I would wuv you oh so much if you did?"

"As if you don't 'wuv' me 'oh so much' already." I said jokingly.

She giggled at that. I sat back down once I was dried and grabbed the remote. I started surfing through the cannels. News? No, too serious. Lifetime? No, too dramatic. MTV? Fuck no, too damn stupid. Ah, here we are, cartoons, my haven. I got a weird look from Amy though, like I was wrong for watchin' cartoons. Whatever. I ignored her and kept watchin'.

Amy joined in watching cartoons with me, we just sat there enjoying Tom and Jerry and Looney Toons for a few hours. We must've fallen a sleep, 'cause last I checked it was 9:30, I looked at the clock again and it said it was Midnight. I tried to grab the remote, figured it was time to catch some Z's, when I felt something restricting my arm. I looked to my left and there was Amy, sleeping happily, holding me tenderly in her sleep. I smiled to her, at the time not knowing and turned to her to pick her up from the couch. She half-opened her eyes and moved her hands from around my shoulder to around my neck.

I carried her all the way to her room bridal style, pushed her covers out of the way with my foot, and put her down on the bed. I put her covers over her and was about to stand up to leave, when she half-opened again. I moved over to her face to see what she was doing, then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. She started to speak.

"Thanks for that, honey."

When she said that she moved herself up a bit and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stiffened when she did this, then she fell back gracefully to the bed. I started to exit the room and just before I left, I turned around to look at her sleeping body and thought,

'She's really cute when she's sleeping.'

That night, even in the almost pitch-black darkness of her house, you could see me blush and smile as I feel asleep.

* * *

Wow, that was alooooooot of writing, seriously alot guys. well i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my little comeback fic. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it takes me forever to write these. well anyway, however you feel about the story; love it, hate it, whatever; just leave a review for me and tell me how you felt. any flames will be ignored and DECIMATED on the spot so no. Well, that's all for now, prayin' for the next chapter to be written and up soon, til then rest easy and keep on lovin' adventure Sonic people.

_Crimson Fox_


	2. Chapter 2: Oops

Hello everybody, wow that was a _long_ break between chapter. sorry ^_^' , I didn't mean to it just took me a while to write the chapter during school and even more time typing it (cause i was lazy). Any way, I'm glad to have finally finished this story! lol just kiddin', its not done yet. i wouldn't leave a story like this for you guys, no I'm determined to finish it. but school time is almost here, O_o, so it may be even longer now,:'(, but I promise I'll type Ch. 3 as fast as I can. any way enjoy this new chapter! BTW lots o' references you sonic fan may or may not know! try and find them if you do I'll give you a cake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other VG related thing in this fan fiction, they are owned by their respective owners, I only own the plot. THANKS YOU AND ENJOY! XD

* * *

Ch. 2: Oops…

I woke up the next morning, in pain and extremely groggy. I walked into the kitchen and started looking for a cup to take my painkillers. After half a minute I gave up and just used my hands to take the water with my pills. I was so drowsy I thought I was in Tails' house, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunately Amy's house is built a lot like Tails' and, so her bathroom is in the same place as Tails'… you can guess what happened from there.

I open the door and there was Amy… facing the door… stretching out her back… in the nude. I screamed when I saw her… like that, not because it was gross or because I was scared (though I was a bit scared of what she would do to me afterwards) but because it caught me off guard, and to be honest… she looked better this way than she did yesterday, she was sooooo mesmerizing it actually took me a minute to scream. If we weren't friends and doing it would make things awkward (for me at least) I would've had some fuuu-un, yeah I know " Sonic, you're such a pervert!" but you know what, I'm a guy, that's how I think, stfu. Besides its not like that was the only thing to run through my head, I thought how pretty she looked too, not just her boobs or… err… well you know, but her body and her face too, but in all honesty it _was_ mostly her boobs (What can I say? I'm a guy.) 'Course by the time all this ran through my skull Amy noticed I was there and I noticed Amy noticed.

I ran back to the couch, covered my head and prayed that Amy wouldn't be mad.

"SOOOONIIIIIIC!"

And that was the answer to my prayer, the _exact_ opposite of what I ask for. I heard her stomping and started apologizing to all me friends in my head, 'cause there wasn't any way I was gonna survive this. As soon as I felt Amy's foot slam at the end of the hallway I jumped onto the floor on my hands and knees, and began begging for her not to end my life.

"I'm sorry Amy! Really, really sorry! I promise it was an accident! I'm sooooo sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Sonic, you perverted son of a BITCH! You think its okay to just walk on up to my bathroom, not knock on the door, and just waltz right in without even thinking if I was in there? Or were you just trying to sneak a peak you nasty little devil! Now you must PAY THE PRICE!"

"Amy w-w-w-wait! That's not it that's all! This is just a misunderstanding!'

"SHUT UP! Don't you _dare_ try to lie to _me_! You disgusting little pervert!

Wow, had I pissed her off bad. I felt her pull her hammer (I still wouldn't look at her outta fear she'd punch me in the face) up over her head. I tensed and covered my head to hopefully soften the blow of the hammer strike of a lifetime, but it never came. I sat there for like three minutes before I looked up to see if she was gonna hit me. She was clutching her towel at her chest and holding on to the hammer above her head. I sighed in relief, as I had just escaped death.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me up!"

"You gonna hit me if I help ya?"

"I'm gonna hit you if you don't, now HELP ME UP!"

"Only if you promise not to hit me until you hear my side of the story."

"Sonic, you, grr… FINE, WHATEVER!"

I took that for the truth and helped her up, with_out_ looking at her naked might I add, thank you very much. Unfortunately for me, I actually believed she wouldn't hit me, big mistake. 'Soon as she was on her feet, she smacked my dumb ass across the floor.

"Okay, I admit I deserve that a little." I said getting off the floor. She ran up behind me and was about to hit me again, so I did the only thing I figured would stop her, I pecked her on the cheek; stopped her dead in her tracks. (And before I continue, yes I have that effect on _all_ women.) Since I had her attention now, I tried to explain what happened.

"Now will you here my side of the story."

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Okay, so here's what happened: I woke-up and took my pain killers for my leg, then I was gonna hop in the shower, but because I was half-asleep at the time I thought I was in Tails' house. So I walked to Tails' bathroom mentally, which for whatever reason is in the same spot as yours. I figured since Tails' wasn't here no one would be there, and if someone was it wouldn't really matter since me and Tails used to bathe together all the time when we were younger. When it turned out that you were in that bathroom, well first off it woke me up, but it mostly surprised me to see you in tails bathroom, which is when I realized you were naked. I really didn't mean to walk in on you, I'm really sorry I did."

And just then I had put one foot in the grave.

"What do you mean by that Sonic?" Amy said angrily.

"N-not that I didn't enjoy the view-"

"Oh, so now I'm just a piece of eye-candy to you?"

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-"

"To be a jerk _and_ a pervert? 'Cause that's what you are."

"C'mon Amy, I told you I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, Yeah 'didn't mean to look' but you know that deep down you enjoyed looking at me and you're sick because of that simple fact."

"No way, I'm no pervert." I said blushing and turning my head. While it's true that I didn't mean to look, I never tried to stop myself either.

"Oh please, you were staring at me for two whole minutes so don't you…"

She finally stopped talking, I didn't know why though. Then suddenly she grabbed my face and I started to freak the fuck OUT! I thought she was gonna snap my neck or something, seriously!

"Sonic what's that on your face?"

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"On your face, you've got something on your cheek"

I reached up and sure enough there was something there. It was kinda wet but kinda not at the same time, kinda like that plastic stuff they put on shirts to make pictures. I couldn't think of what it actually was though, not at first, then I remembered what happened before I went to bed.

"It's probably some stuck on lipstick from when you kissed me last night."

"Oh, it's just some lipsti- WHAT I KISSED YOU!"

"Y-Yeah what of it?"

"Well what happened?"

"Well, we fell asleep on the couch and then I woke up, tried to turn off the TV and couldn't reach the remote because you were glued to my arm. So I picked you up to take to your bed-"

"You did WHAT?"

"Carried you to bed… to put you in it… to sleep… without me there." (A/N: For every "…" Amy gave Sonic an angry look each one angrier than the last."

"Anyway, while I was tucking you in you said something in your sleep but I thought you woke up and told me something so I moved to your face to here what you said, then ya said "Thanks honey" and uh, k-kissed me." I said blushing.

There was an awkward silence and a weird tension between me and Amy that I couldn't make sense of. Whatever it was it needed to go away, it was starting to get way past awkward.*

"Well, now that that's over with, could ya do me a favor Amy?"

"Sure Sonic." She said as if in a trance.

"Could ya back up off me and put some clothes on? Cause-"

Amy snapped out of her trance with that comment.'

"Be careful of the next thing you say Sonic, it may be the last thing you say."

"'C-cause, not that I care much, but it's kinda awkward to have ya in a towel and kinda… touching me… with your body."

I gestured downward and Amy looked down and jumped back, her face burning red.

"Sonic! Why didn't you tell me? That would've been nice to know!"

"Well you were kinda still mad at me so I figured you wouldn't want me to point something like that out or else you'd hit me."

"Well, you still should've pointed it out. Shit, look at the time! I'm gonna be late!"

I was gonna ask for what, but she ran into the wall while trying to get back into her room and it was funny enough to make me forget what I was gonna ask.

Until I realized she was falling backwards onto me, then I stopped laughing. I tried to keep her from falling but she knocked me over and we both fell on the couch in a… erhm, "compromising" position. Thank god that the paparazzi had _no_ idea where I was at that moment, 'cause something like that would make any magazine into a top-seller in a Sonic second! Now I was lying on top of Amy, on that couch, while she was mostly wrapped in a towel, but I wasn't looking at her body, I was looking into her eyes. We were so embarrassed but neither of us moved from that position, not until we realized how we looked anyway. I freaked out so bad I jumped off her and back about 3 feet and started apologizing like crazy! She just rushed off to her room keeping her head down to try to hide her face.

A few minutes later Amy came back out of her room dressed in a red business-type jacket a business-type skirt and a deep-V shirt with a small white under shirt.

"Off to the white house Ms. President?" I stated sarcastically.

"No, to my college, the dress code there is business attire, thank you very much Mr. Lazy-Bum." she retorted. Ooh, that one hurt me _really_ badly.

"Since when did you go to college?

"Uh, since I turned eighteen two years ago, duh."

"I don't recall you ever talking about it."

"That's 'cause you don't listen to anybody, you're always running too damn fast."

I winced at that, I know she didn't mean it in a mean way, but it still kinda made me feel like a bad guy who doesn't care. We hit another awkward silence after that, just standing there, looking at each other. I decided that 2 minutes was long enough of an awkward silence, and told her to get going. We said our good-byes and she left. I sat back down on the couch and waited… and waited… and waited… and, well you get the picture. Dear lord was I friggin' BORED! It was like 12:30 so nuthin' was on TV, Amy didn't own a single video game console, she didn't have anything to eat in the _entire_ house, I didn't wanna get on her computer (last time I had to use her computer I found things that, NO ONE should _ever _see, pretty sure I got all the camera's out of the house but who knows?) _**and; **_on top of all that, I COULDN'T FRIGGIN' RUN! So you could imagine the severity of my boredom, now you know why Tails wouldn't let me stay at his place. Eventually, after hours of fighting it, boredom got the best of me and I fell asleep.

I remember having a peculiar dream that afternoon; I don't remember a lot of it but enough to get the gist of it. It starts out with me and Amy in some building; looks like a small house somewhere, and she's doing something faced away from me. Every now and again she'd look back at me and smile; so nothing _too_ odd yet(I mean it was odd I was dreaming about Amy but after seeing her naked, nothing surprises me much anymore),but then I notice she's getting older and older with every turn. That's all I can remember of the dream, woke up after it ended (or maybe in the middle of it, well whatever, I woke up that's all I know) then woke up _all the way_ when a explosion went off…on TV that is, guess I must've hit the volume button when I fell asleep or something 'cause it sounded real. I was gonna go back to sleep, but my stomach had other plans.

I walked into the kitchen and started scavenging for my next meal. I searched high and low but all I could find were, eww-yuk, Birthday cake flavored ice-cream sandwiches. Have you ever had those things? Let me tell you nast-taaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! I remember trying to figure out how Amy could even like those things, and so began the wandering of my mind. It went from "how can Amy like birthday cake flavored ice-cream sandwiches?" to "what's Amy's favorite food?" all the way to "Y'know her boobs are pretty big but what exact bra size is she?" (Don't ask, I learned the hard way not to ask about it, ouch) then back to innocent thoughts until an image of Amy was burned into my brain for the rest of the day.

I didn't know why I was thinking about her for so long that day but, I had nothin' better to do so I let my mind wander. I started to think about her eyes; I know, I know, corny right? But to be fair at least it wasn't her body, just her eyes and how their jade coloring always made my heart beat faster when I looked into them. How they danced with child-like wonderment and glistened like, as much as I HATE it, a mountain spring and how bea… I shook the image outta my head, it was starting to hurt my head thinking' that much. I thought it was ridiculous, thinking about Amy that way, crazy right? Deep down though, it was happening, I was starting to like her (like, _like _like, like her) and deep_er_ down, it felt kinda good to feel that way towards her.

So anyway, I sat down on the couch again and tried channel surfing again, for nothin' by the way; day time television, the lazy man's kryptonite. I grabbed another one of those awful ice cream bars; and you'd think cake flavored ice cream would be good but I guess that's what you call "too much of a good thing", and checked the time. 1:45, I wondered when the hell was Amy getting home, I was bored and need someone to bug _really_ badly; quick note, not smart to bug Amy no matter HOW bored you are don't do it. So, against my better judgment, I got on Amy's computer and again I found a folder with my name on it, and **again** for some god forsaken reason I opened it. The things I can't UNSEEEEEE! Ugh, anyway, delete, and I moved on to better things, like music! Hallelujah, for that! So I was just listening to random clips of songs on Amy's iTunes when I stopped on this one song called "Book of Love" by Peter Gabriel. I listened to it for a while, then; for some reason, found myself finding the lyrics and sheet music (that's right, I dabble in music) and learning how to play that song.

It didn't take that long to learn the lyrics, like half an hour, but without my guitar I couldn't learn the notes right. I checked the time again; 3:15, and wondered when in the hell does this school let out, never? Then my brain went through the rig-a-ma-role of Amy all over again (Except it was sped up and playin' Benny Hill due to time restrictions…not really but still it'd be funny right?). I was listening to the song again while this was happening and my mind eventually stopped on Amy herself again during the song. I thought about her face, her eyes, her hair, her lips, her, well, everything. Mostly though, it was her smile I thought about this time. I thought of the way it made her eyes glow, the way it seemed to make her body shine and how it lit up a room when she smiled.

I shook that thought outta my head too, I was startin' to scare myself. I went back to watch some TV (or sleep which ever came last) when Amy came stumbling in, dragging her feet and moaning like a short pink zombie. I tried starting a conversation with her, which turned real bad_ real_ fast.

"Hey-a Amy, what's up?"

"Hmrblegrblega*" okay, even when I go over it that can't be a _smushed_ comprehendible sentence. (A/N: *'d word pronounced hmm-er-bull-ger-bull-ga)

"uh…what was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothimch, hwsr day?"

"Oookay, kinda got that one, did you just ask how my day was?"

"mhm"

"Meh, it was okay, a little boring but nothing sleep can't fix, you?"

"Iws Oke, nthin mch hppned. Me go tbd."

"err…oooookaaaaayyyy?"

"night-night" apparently she turns 5 when she's tired

"'Night-night'? you're going to sleep!" as you can tell I wasn't happy about that.

I was bored and I was **not** about to let _her_ stop me from bugging her, it was time to pull out the big guns. (WARNING: stupidity fluctuations at critical levels in the next sentenced, be cautious as a pink hedgehog with a hammer reacts negatively to stupidity.)

"Aw man, and here I thought we'd go out tonight. I even made reservations at that one Italian restaurant you like sooooo much, what was it again, Luigi's? Oh well, guess I just have to canc-whoa!"

Like I said, it was stupid, _critically_ stupid. Because of what I said Amy was carrying me; over her head might I add, and running _really_ fast to Luigi's. Now I was gonna show up at Luigi's without a reservation and when Amy finds out, well you know what she'll do *gulp*

I decided to just take my beating like a man, I thought "maybe if I tell the truth here she'd be a little more lenient" ha-ha, WRONG!

"Amy what are you doing?"

"must…get…to…LUIGI'S!"

"Amy, it was a joke, I wasn't serious! It's not even close to dinner yet, why would I make dinner reservations at 4?"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks

"So, no Luigi's?"

"W-well, err…n-n-n-no not exactly."

She sighed and turned around. I thought she was taking back to the house, no beating involved, ha-ha-ha, WRONG…AGAIN! (seems to be a pattern, huh?)

She threw my ass on the ground. She raised her arm over her head and brought out her WMD, Piko-Piko hammer.

"Amy, w-w-w-w-wait!"

"Too late Sonic. You shouldn't, have played, with my, EMOTIONS!"

And so the beating began. She beat the ever-living crap outta me! She was relentless, even after I was bruised and bleeding (not literally but I might as well have been) she kept beating me until I was blue and red in the face. I'm pretty sure she stopped when she thought I was dead.

"phew, I feel better. C'mon Sonic, get up, we're going back now."

"Can't…move…bones…crushed."

"Oh, quit your blubbering Sonic. Stand up you big baby."

"Ow, my spine! I think you gave me scoliosis!"

"Seriously Sonic, stop whining or I'll hit you again."

"Y-yes ma'am!" I said as I sprang to my feet.

"Good, now let's go home, I'm tired."

We started headin' back to her place. The walk back was really quiet and _really_ tense. I didn't want her to be mad at me the rest of the day, I didn't want to starve! I decided to apologize. Problem was just an apology wouldn't be enough. I had to _give_ her something, namely a date. I thought I was probably going to regret this, but an angry Amy is like a ticking time bomb connected to a nuke. Its pretty bad, so a date is the best option.

"Hey Amy?"

"What" she glared. I flinched, thinking she was gonna hit me again.

"L-listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's a little too late to apologize, Sonic the Hedgehog." oooh, full name, never a good sign.

"I know, I know; which is why to make it up to you, I'll take you out to dinner."

"No, I refuse."

Okay so at this point Amy just figured out I asked her on a date and now she's gonna milk it for all it's worth, let's watch.

"WHAT? Why not?"

"You hurt me pretty bad today, as if I would go out with you now."

"Okay, fine how about I take you to wherever you want, my treat?"

"Sorry, the person you trying to call is not happy with you, please **don't **try again."

"Ugh, fine, how 'bout Wherever, all you can eat?"

"What was that? I can't hear you with all that stupid coming out of your mouth."

"Okay, that's it, you **are** going out with me. You pick, you eat all you want and I pay. Fair enough?"

"Wow, you know the Nerd Association just called, they want their disparity back."

"Jeez, what will it take to get you to make you stop being angry at me!"

"Tell ya what, I'll stop being angry at you right now, if on Saturday you take to Luigi's like I wanted, you pay, I eat what ever I want, _and_ if I get a good-night kiss." "You must be kidding! You know how **expensive** that place is? And a good-night kiss? Not happenin' sister."

"So then I guess you don't wanna eat then? 'Cause if you don't I'll be happy to oblige and not feed you while you're in my care." (Now you know why I specified eating before)

"What! You wouldn't-"

"I would."

"Ugh, fine. You win, I'll do it."

"YAY! I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT SONIC TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

"Calm down! It's just one date, so you'd stop being mad at me."

"tee-hee, 'Kay." she giggled while I pouted.

"Hey Sonic, race ya home!"

I was gonna say no but before I could say anything, off she went. It was a one-sided race since I couldn't run, so of course she won the race, but she decided to make the race shorter, like "half-way 'cause she's tired" shorter. We started walking from there, it was kinda pleasant, but I was still sore from the beating I took so it kinda wasn't. we didn't talk much while walking, and it got kinda awkward. I was about to say something when Amy beat me to the punch.

"Hey Sonic, Why'd you say that you made reservations at Luigi's?"

"Well, you're probably gonna hate me for this but, ya see I've been cooped up all day in your house with nothing to do but watch TV, eat, and sleep. So you can imagine how bored I was."

"So you made me mad 'cause you were bored?"

"No, well, yes but unintentionally. Y'see I was hoping when you got home I could bug you for a few hours to relieve myself of boredom, but because you were tired I had to do something to wake you up. Unfortunately I figured "let's make up that I wanted to go out" would go well."

"Well it's not all bad, at least you're going on a date with the hottest hedgehog in town."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Please, you're not hot."

"Oh really? If I'm not hot how can you be so in love with me?"

"Ah, touché."

"What was that about my tush?"

"ha-ha-ha, you mean the one that doesn't exist?"

"Oh really, then what the hell are you staring at when I walk by?"

"A tiny blue ass, no wait not tiny, Microscopic!"

"Oh yeah, at least I have giant manly pecks and not itty-bitty boobies."

"Oh, if they're so small why were you starin' at them this morning?"

"I was so surprised at how small they were I couldn't look away."

"Pthpth, as if, you know you _loved_ seeing all of this. Besides that's probably the closest thing you've gotten to sex ever!"

"Says you, what would you know about that? Have you've been stocking me or something?"

"Uh, yeah, for a good chunk of my life too."

"Y'know coming from anyone else, that would have sounded creepy."

"But not me 'cause I'm smoking' hot?"

"Nah, I'm just used to it now."

"So now you're calling me ugly? What a way to get me angry again Sonic."

"Ain't I a stinker?"

"Yup you sure are, you smell pretty bad. Did you never take a shower?"

"Uhhh, yeaaaahhhh?"

"And by that you mean…?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Ha, now you've gone from loser to _smelly_ loser"

"Oh, yeah? Well at least I don't break the law every day, Ms. Stocker!"

And that's how the rest of the trip back went, we'd go back and forth trying to rip each other a new one with our jokes. By the time we got back we were so jazzed up by the jokes and stuff, we weren't so tired. Amy went to cook dinner while I turned up some tunes and started jamming' to the songs, air guitaring and lip-synching to the songs and doing crazy shit when the solo came up. It was like I was 5 again, doing anything and everything to stop boredom from knocking at my door. I'd have to say that was probably the most fun I've had with Amy at that point.

All of a sudden, in the middle of one of my best solos ever, I caught a whiff of the most heavenly aroma. It was so delectable, so amazing, so B-E-A-U-tiful that I heard angels singing in its honor. I lost control of my body and became a weightless pawn to its succulent powers, and it floated me to the kitchen from whence it came. I didn't know what Amy was cooking but whatever it was it was gooo-oood. I had to find out what it was, my life depended on it! Okay not really but still, I wanted to know.

"Hey-a Ames, whatcha cookin'?"

"Hey-a Sonny, Why-ya' askin'?" she mocked me, using my Uncles nickname for me. Un-cool

"'Cause it smells sooooo gooood, and I'm sooooo hungry. Now ansa' my damn question woman! Heh, heh."

"Why don't you go "Ansa'" yourself (I'm pretty sure she meant fuck-off by that one). And; if you must know, it's your favorite, Chili Dogs!"

When I heard that I started bouncing off the walls. If you think that's over-reacting then you've never had Amy's chili dogs. They are a-**maze**-ing, she's got some sorta powder or something that she puts in it, its good whatever she does to it. So after all my bouncing, I hugged Amy, without even thinking about it.

"Thanks Amy, you're the best."

"Don't I know it, ha-ha!"

It took us a minute to realize what was going on. I jumped back a little when I let go of her, not on purpose of course but it took me by surprise so I jumped. I scratched the back of my head nervously and I felt my face getting really warm.

"S-sorry Amy, I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident. I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, I know, you never mean to." she said with a sad smile.

We stood there a minute looking at each other, me with a guilty and apologetic expression, and her with that same sad smile. She turned back around to finish cooking the food, while I just stood there like an dumbass in a big-word convention. I slowly walked up to her, placed my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She jumped at the sudden embrace but she soon figured out what was happening an d placed her arms around her back and on to mine. I chuckled when se did this, then let her go a little to look at her.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how _you_ give hugs."

She didn't even say anything back she just turned around and hugged me tightly (Luckily not tight enough to kill me). She felt so warm and soft in my arms, I almost couldn't resist petting her. Almost.

"I'm sorry Amy, it's not like I don't like you, I do. And its not like I don't ever wanna talk with you, or hang out with you, or um, *ahem*, hu-hu-hug you its just…"

"Just what Sonic?" She asked, sounding like she'd cry.

I loosened my grip on her to look her in the face. I tried to say something to her and explain it but it didn't work out, I lost the words in her eyes. I suddenly felt weightless and heavy at the same time, and my face started to burn. The distance between me and Amy started to lessen and our eyes started to close. Just before out lips met the smell of overcooked hot dogs filled the room and broke us from our trance.

Realizing what was about to happen, I let go of her and jumped back a few inches while Amy frantically grabbed a pair of tongs from beside the pot the dogs ere cooking in. we both laughed nervously as we returned to what we were doing before. When I sat back down my inner voice had a **fit**!

it was all like "WTF was that?"

And I was like "I dunno."

Then it was all "Yes you do mother fucker! You tried to kiss Amy!"

Then me "Nuh-uh Nuh-uh."

It "Yes you did! I fuckin' saw you! You tried to kiss her!"

Me "Nuh-UH, you lying."

It "You RETARD! What the hell are we gonna do now! You know in like 5 minutes she gonna come in here and start asking questions that we don't know the answer to. She is gonna get PISSED and we're gonna _**DIE! **_Great job idiot!"

So now it was only a matter of time before Amy came in and started asking questions. So I had about 5 minutes, or so I thought, to come up with an answer that _wouldn't _get me killed. Luckily it took Amt 20 minutes to finish dinner, _un_fortunately I still had no answer that wouldn't kill me. So she walks in with 2 plates full of chili dogs, mmm-mmm, and sits one in front of me. About 12 minutes later they're gone, I look at Amy's plate and only like one was touched so I asked if she was gonna finish them. Phew, bought me another twelve minutes. Still couldn't find the right answer but at least its more time.

So after I finished those off it was just me and Amy, not saying anything. It was kinda good for me, I thought I wouldn't have to answer any questions. Man am I stupid. So I'm just sitting there, being happy and watching TV. All of a sudden Amy turns to me and starts the questioning.

"So Sonic."

"Huh?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What was that, back there in the kitchen?"

"Oh, uh, I-I dunno…"

"Don't pull that crap with me Sonic the Hedgehog. Admit it, you tried to kiss me!"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Now I was starting to panic, I had no right answers and couldn't run from this one. I only had one option left, Television. Hopefully something would be on to distract her. Unfortunately _again_, there was nothing distracting on, all it was, was kiss scene after kiss scene after kiss scene (thanks for that one universe). Amy got fed up with all my channel surfing, so she took the remote, turned off the TV, and sat on her coffee table right in front of me glaring at me.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I did try to kiss you back there. (Amy was really happy about this, sorry Amy, happiness kill line now.) But it wasn't really me trying, it was a heat of the moment kinda thing, I didn't know what I was doing. Plus you put me through a guilt trip by saying "You never mean to hug me." so I think that had something to do with it too."

"So you're saying it _my_ fault?"

"Partially yes, but mostly it was mine. Look, I'm sorry Amy, but I just don't feel that way towards you. I know you want me to, I know but I just don't okay?"

"Are you telling me that or yourself? 'Cause it sounds like you're trying to reassure yourself how you feel. So which is it Sonic?"

She got me on that one, I didn't have anything to say back to her. I just sat there for a while letting what I said sink in, to both of us, so hopefully everything would go back to normal. Again, dead wrong.

"Oh my god, you know what Sonic? Fine, you win, keep on thinking that you don't love me when we both know that's a lie. Y'know you gotta learn when to slow down sometime, you can't keep speeding through life and expect nothing to change. Eventually I'll stop waiting for you, and then you'll be left with no one but yourself for the rest of your life while all your friends have lives of their own."

Then she stormed out of the room. Score count: Amy - 1 Sonic - 0, and it didn't look like that'd change any time soon. At the time I didn't understand what she meant by that. I didn't see how I was speeding through life, it didn't make sense. I tried for hours to make sense of it, but I just ended up getting a headache and falling asleep. Well I wasn't totally asleep, my brain was still going, but my body was done.

I heard Amy walk into the room, I thought she came in to choke me while I slept. I didn't move an muscle, hoping she'd just leave without killing me (I'm exaggerating of course but you get what I mean). She sat down on the couch, I don't know where she sat at but it must've been close 'cause it got really warm when she sat down. I felt her touch my shoulder and felt her breath on my face (it's kinda funny, you'd think after chili dogs her breath would smell like ass on rye, but it smelled like strawberries and vanilla crème. That's some damn good toothpaste she has.). I tried to get up but my body wouldn't cooperate

"Sonic, are you asleep?" she asked sweetly.

I thought she must've been _real_ close then cause it got _really_ warm all of a sudden. I didn't answer so she must've assumed I was asleep. She got up and started walking away but didn't get too far before rushing back to the couch. I thought she was gonna smack me around a bit for earlier, it tried to lift my hand in defense but my body still wasn't working. Then I felt something touch the corner of my mouth.

It was only there for a second before, whatever it was, was gone. Amy left after that, and I thought I heard her squeal a little or maybe it was my imagination. I tried to figure out what I was, a fly, a spider, a leaf, but none of these things feel the way that what ever touched me did. I was starting to drift mentally to sleep, when I thought of something else it could've been. A pair of soft lips.

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter (now you see why it took me so long to type, I got a lot of shit in here!) anyway thanks for reading this story. and tell me what you thought of it, like it, hate it, whatever! just no flames or else NO CAKE FOR JOOOOO! D: thanks for reading again, have a joyous day and until next time, rest easy and keep lovin' adventure Sonic people! BYE-BYE HERP DERP! XD


End file.
